Spy War
by Ladie3c
Summary: "Kagome Higurashi: está aí? Sesshoumaru Taisho: Não. O "online" ao lado do meu nome está ali apenas para servir de álibi. Kagome Higurashi: você é sempre um amor. Por que é mesmo que eu ainda aguento você? Sesshoumaru Taisho: Porque obviamente eu sou a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na sua vida. Kagome Higurashi: ah, sim. Isso."


**Spy War**

* * *

_Dados convertidos para database_

_IP Identificado_

_Início de protocolo espião_

* * *

**20/02/2015**

* * *

**Kagome Higurashi: **está aí?

**Sesshoumaru Taisho: **Não. O "online" ao lado do meu nome está ali apenas para servir de álibi.

**Kagome Higurashi: **você é sempre um amor. Por que é mesmo que eu ainda aguento você?

**Sesshoumaru Taisho: **Porque obviamente eu sou a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na sua vida.

**Kagome Higurashi: **ah, sim. Isso.

* * *

**12/03/2010**

* * *

Hijikata: vocês precisam de um assassino para a quest?

Hijikata: redrat me mandou PM solicitando assistência.

DeathSword: Qual o seu nível?

Hijikata: 93.

DeathSword: Preciso de um assassino 95+.

Hijikata: está certo.

* * *

redrat: e aew xD ele aceitou ajuda?

Hijikata: não.

redrat: ele te tratou mau?

redrat: huehuehuheuheuhue eu te avisei que ele era ignorante

Hijikata: não me tratou mal. Está tudo bem. Eles são top level e eu provavelmente não iria ajudar em nada.

redrat: soh q o seu char é da classe mais difícil, ñ tem outro assassino 90+ na guilda

Hijikata: Vou upar.

redrat: huehuehuehuhuheueh você ficou chateada

Hijikata: lógico que não. Ele é seu irmão, então não deve ser tão ruim assim, não é?

redrat: feh

redrat: você eh realmente ingenua

redrat: depois não reclame

* * *

**19/03/2010**

* * *

DeathSword: Qual o seu level?

Hijikata: 94.

DeathSword: Me encontre no mapa Crowler, vou ajudá-lo a upar.

Hijikata: eu prefiro não receber auxílio.

DeathSword: Pensei que você tinha dito que queria ajudar a guilda. Vai ser de maior ajuda se for level 100. Venha de uma vez.

* * *

Hijikata: Sangô, o DeathSword me chamou para power up.

Boomerang: isso é bom ñ é?

Boomerang: ele é o melhor player da nossa facção. sabe quantas pessoas podem dizer que receberam ajuda do rank #1?

Hijikata: sim, ele é excelente, incrível e bla bla bla, e um babaca chauvinista. Quando eu disse que ele me chamou, não quis dizer "ofereceu", mas sim "convocou". Não tenho opção além de aceitar.

Boomerang: ah Kagome me poupa e vai logo. você escolheu ser uma assassina sabendo que só valeria a pena qd fosse top level, então me faça o favor de mover o traseiro perfeito desse seu char até ond ele estiver e jogue charme naquele homem para ele te upar pelo resto da vida de vcs

Hijikata: parece até que você está mandando eu me prostituir, Sangô!

Boomerang: vai, aquele homem sendo todo frio. adoro quando ele manda em mim.

Boomerang: ele começa a dar ordens e eu dou adeus à minha calcinha

Hijikata: que nojo.

Boomerang: eu sei que você e o Inuyasha estão namorando mas ninguém vai te julgar por dar bola para o irmão mandão dele

Hijikata: você fala "mandão" como se fosse alguma característica atraente.

Boomerang: exatamente o que eu disse. eu sempre fico imaginando ele como algum cara gostosão bom de cama

Hijikata: como não faço ideia sobre o que responder, fico devendo essa informação. ¬¬

Boomerang: imaginar é poder querida ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Boomerang: vai upar maldita

* * *

Hijikata: então você é irmão do Inuyasha?

Hijikata: vocês são próximos?

Hijikata: moram juntos?

DeathSword: Menos conversa. Se cada letra digitada fosse uma skill, você já estaria no level 100.

* * *

Hijikata: eu vou matá-lo, Sangô!

Boomerang: ñ acho que vc possa vencê-lo em um X1 Kagome

Hijikata: não no jogo, mas se eu encontrá-lo na vida real, eu kicko ele desse universo!

* * *

**21/03/2011**

* * *

DeathSword: Esses seus itens estão um lixo. Me siga até a guilda e vamos dar um jeito nesse completo desastre.

Hijikata: você acabou de me chamar de quê?!

DeathSword: Lixo. Desastre. Ache um dicionário se ainda tiver dúvidas. Anda.

* * *

**22/03/2011**

* * *

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** longe da minha namorada mane

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Vai arranjar o que fazer, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** se eu souber q vc tah se engraçando c ela arranco suas bolas

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** De quem você está falando?

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** Hijikata.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** ...

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** fik lonje

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Não me confunda, Inuyasha. Se você quer ter namoricos virtuais, fique à vontade. Só não ache que eu sou igual à você.

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** vc é um babaca

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Depois não venha chorar quando descobrir que está namorando algum caminhoneiro cinquentão dono de algum blog de zoofilia.

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** então pq vc deu o set god para ela?

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Já tinha sido decidido que o set seria entregue quando encontrássemos algum assassino decente.

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** ela não é t boa assim

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Ninguém conseguiria se sair bem tendo que carregar um cadáver como você. É por isso que sou eu quem tomo as decisões aqui.

* * *

**Sangô Otonashi:** Kagome?

**Kagome Higurashi:** estou trabalhando.

**Sangô Otonashi:** ¬¬ eu também estou. me dê atenção mesmo assim

**Kagome Higurashi:** hum.

**Sangô Otonashi:** é sobre o DeathSword

**Kagome Higurashi:** nós não tínhamos combinado que pararíamos de trazer o jogo para o trabalho?

**Sangô Otonashi:** no vale do silício os programadores podem misturar lazer com trabalho, já ouviu falar?

**Kagome Higurashi:** tenho certeza que os programadores do Vale do Silício não fazem softwares para estudos de vocalizações de mamíferos. Nós fazemos. Vá trabalhar.

**Sangô Otonashi:** argh você virou uma grossa depois de começar a jogar com o DeathSword

**Kagome Higurashi:** sei, sei. Posso continuar trabalhando?

**Sangô Otonashi**: está certo mas não ache que vou te contar depois sobre os boatos que estão rolando sobre você

**Kagome Higurashi**: ...

**Sangô Otonashi**: sei que você quer saber

**Kagome Higurashi:** ...

**Kagome Higurashi:** ok, entendi, conta de uma vez.

**Sangô Otonashi:** não vou contar mais

**Kagome Higurashi:** então case com a sua arrogância.

**Sangô Otonashi:** você se irrita muito fácil ultimamente

**Sangô Otonashi:** então, você sabe que aquela armadura que a guilda te entregou é a mais rara que existe para assassinos não é?

**Kagome Higurashi:** sim, Inuyasha falou a respeito.

**Sangô Otonashi**: você não achou estranho?

**Kagome Higurashi:** não sei se você está insinuando que é por eu ser mulher, porque o DeathSword sequer sabia disso quando me entregou os itens.

**Sangô Otonashi:** nem estou falando disso sua zé ruela

**Sangô Otonashi:** me disseram que o DeathSword vai abandonar o duo com curandeiros

**Sangô Otonashi:** aparentemente ele conseguiria melhores resultados com um assassino de alto desempenho

**Kagome Higurashi:** e?

**Sangô Otonashi:** U.U e que o assassino de alto nível que ele escolheu para ser parceiro dele foi você, não é óbvio?

**Kagome Higurashi:** você está louca?

**Sangô Otonashi:** ahn, sim... mas isso não vem ao caso... estou só imaginando como você vai lidar com o fato de ter que jogar com ele quando o odeia

**Kagome Higurashi:** eu não vou fazer duo com ele

**Kagome Higurashi:** não preciso fazer qualquer coisa que eu não queira. E se ele encher o saco, devolvo os itens.

**Sangô Otonashi:** tá se você diz

**Kagome Higurashi:** pode ter certeza que eu não vou jogar com aquele cretino mais do que o necessário para chegar ao top level.

* * *

**14/11/2011**

* * *

DeathSword: Você sempre sai do Furtividade antes do momento certo.

Hijikata: é você que não é rápido o suficiente, Sesshoumaru. Se você acha que pode fazer melhor do que eu, entra no meu char e joga no meu lugar.

DeathSword: Que seja. Entra no DeathSword e eu jogo com a Hijikata. Vou te mostrar como se joga de assassino.

Hijikata: essa eu quero ver.

* * *

DeathSword: vou mandar PM para todo mundo me passando por você.

Hijikata: Longe dos meus contatos, Kagome.

DeathSword: OMG! Você tem a Haruna35! Dizem que ela é linda! Você já deu em cima dela, não é? Eu sabia que você se aproveitava do fato de ser o rank #1 para descolar garotas.

Hijikata: Ela joga muito mal.

Hijikata: Concentre-se no jogo. Veja e aprenda.

Hijikata: ...

Hijikata: O que diabos você está fazendo?!

DeathSword: desculpa, acho que consumi uma cerveja sem querer. Por que você tem isso no inventário? Só atrapalha.

Hijikata: Isso é item de quest. Quest de gente que sabe o que está fazendo, o que, aliás, você não é.

DeathSword: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk quando o char está bêbado ele vai para trás quando clico em W.

Hijikata: ...

Hijikata: Por que eu sempre me arrependo quando deixo você usar o DeathSword?

DeathSword: hey, Sesshy, olha o chat público.

DeathSword (publicamente): troco fotos minhas de nú artístico em garra level 1.

Hijikata: O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

Deathsword: sempre quis ter uma garra level 1.

Hijikata: Vá dropar, sua idiota.

Hijikata (publicamente): Aproveitando o momento para revelar: sou homem. redrat, sinto muito por você saber dessa forma.

DeathSword: o quê?! Você quer morrer?! Todo mundo já acha que eu sou homem, seu babaca! Não preciso da sua ajuda para acabar com a minha autoestima!

Hijikata: Acham que você é um homem porque é boca-suja e intimidadora.

DeathSword: acham que eu sou homem porque jogo bem. Milbeijos.

Hijikata: Diz a pessoa que não sabe usar um Furtividade.

aggieKitty (publicamente): DeathSword troco fotos nudes por outras nudes S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Hijikata: ...

DeathSword: eita.

Hijikata: Hum...

DeathSword: Sesshoumaru, você viu que abriu o portal de invasão do mapa inimigo?

Hijikata: vamos brincar, então.

* * *

gamora1gorgeous (publicamente): algm ajuda!111! aqles fdps do deathsword e do hijikata estaum no portões do QG

gamora1gorgeous (publicamente): algm vem matar esses fdps

gamora1gorgeous (publicamente): ngm consegue sair

gamora1gorgeous (publicamente): taum matando todo mundo

* * *

_**31 de Dezembro de 2011**_

_**Inuyasha Taisho está em um relacionamento sério com Kikyou Katsunagi.**_

* * *

**02/01/2012**

* * *

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Kagome?

**Kagome Higurashi:** aqui.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Soube que você e o Inuyasha terminaram.

**Kagome Higurashi:** está preocupado comigo?

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Deveria estar?

**Kagome Higurashi:** não. Você mesmo me acusou um milhão de vezes de estar levando toda essa bobagem de namoro virtual muito a sério.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Vocês pretendiam se conhecer pessoalmente, não? Acredito que você tinha o direito de levar a sério.

**Kagome Higurashi:** é estranho ver você tentando me consolar.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Você não é nenhuma criança para que eu precise consolá-la.

**Kagome Higurashi:** sei. E essa conversa não tem nada a ver com o fato de você achar que eu estou mal?

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** É você quem tem que me dizer.

**Kagome Higurashi:** já disse que estou bem. E daí que ele estava saindo com outra garota enquanto estávamos _namorando?_ Eu sempre soube que Inuyasha era imaturo.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** E não vai me acusar de ser o culpado por ele ser assim?

**Kagome Higurashi:** lógico que não

**Kagome Higurashi:** \- . -'

**Kagome Higurashi:** você tinha apenas dezoito anos quando teve que cuidar da herança do seu pai. Ninguém pode culpar um adolescente por não ter conseguido criar outro.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** ...

**Kagome Higurashi:** mas... sabe... Eu te contei que Sangô e eu vamos viajar para coletar dados para a nossa pesquisa? Estou feliz demais por isso para poder ficar triste por causa do Inuyasha.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Vai passar muito tempo fora?

**Kagome Higurashi:** vai sentir minha falta?

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** O campeonato é em alguns meses. Não quero ter que arranjar algum healer para participar comigo.

**Kagome Higuashi:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Kagome Higurashi:** não se preocupe

**Kagome Higurashi:** no que depender de mim, você vai continuar sendo o rank #1 por muito tempo.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Pense pelo lado bom: com alguma sorte, você vai poder estuprar o Inuyasha na competição.

**Kagome Higurashi:** ah... Eu estou contando com isso.

**Kagome Higurashi:** pensando bem, acho que estou tããão deprimida.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** O que é que você quer?

**Kagome Higurashi:** passe a noite jogando comigo!

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** ...

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Estou logando.

* * *

**20/05/2012**

* * *

DeathSword (em grupo): BankOmari, o Hijikata entra após o seu Refletor.

DeathSword (em grupo): Confirmem que entenderam.

Hijikata (em grupo): confirmado.

Hijikata (em grupo): ...

Hijikata: vou usar o chat por voz, Sesshoumaru, estamos num time de retardados.

DeathSword: Não. Nada de chat por voz.

Hijikata: ninguém está lendo!

Hijikata (em grupo): estão ai, cacete?

DeathSword (em grupo): A segunda pt entra em seguida.

DeathSword (em grupo): Quem foi o idiota que usou Sinalização?!

_Hijkata enviou mensagem de voz._

DeathSword: Que droga, Kagome! Eu disse que não era para você usar o chat por voz!

Hijikata: mas são um monte de imbecis!

BankOmori (em grupo): OO que?!

BankOmori (em grupo): Hijikata você é uma mulher?!

Hijikata (em grupo): lógico que sou. Agora vê se presta atenção no que estamos fazendo, seu imbecil.

G4rfield (em grupo): Hijikata algm problema se eu te add nos contatos ?

BankOmori (em grupo): Ai se eu soubesse antes .

DeathSword (em grupo): Ou vocês jogam direito ou kicko todo mundo da part. Estão avisados. Sem conversas.

BankOmori (em grupo): Você estava guardando o ouro para você death !

DeathSword (em grupo): Você tem cinco segundos para começar a jogar direito ou eu te mato nesse jogo até fazer você retornar ao level 1. Você entendeu agora ou preciso desenhar?!

* * *

Hijikata: hey, não precisava reagir assim.

DeathSword: Péssimo momento para me passar sermão, Kagome. Vê se joga.

Hijikata: ...

Hijikata: entendi. Você está de TPM.

Hijikata: vou te mandar um pouco de chocolate e absorvente de maracujá, pode ser?

DeathSword: Kagome...

Hijikata: Vê se joga.

* * *

**01/10/2012**

* * *

Kirito980 (em guilda): agr que a nossa guilda está em primeiro lugar no mundial nois deveríamos fazer um encontro !

BankOmari (em guilda): eu aceito

BankOmari (em guilda): DeathSword é rico então ele paga os etílicos da vida !

DeathSword (em guilda): ...

Grou (em guilda): vamos fazer o encontro! vou avisar todo mundo!

redrat (em guilda): se todo mundo topar

redrat (em guilda): eu organizo o bagulho

redrat (em guilda) vai ficar na historia !

DeathSword (em guilda): ...

BankOmari (em guilda): Só que eu já vou avisando que só vou se a Hijikata for ! Porque sou desses que só vão para festas com a mulher que ama !

Hijikata (em guilda): quem me invocou?

BankOmari (em guilda): Eu sua linda ! Festa ! Guilda ! Nós ! Um filho ! O que acha ?

Hijikata (em guilda): adorei a ideia! Quem eu preciso matar?

BankOmari (em guilda): Vamos fazer um encontro da guilda . Não seria a mesma coisa sem você, não acha ? Prometa que va i.

DeathSword (em guilda): A logística disso seria muito complicada.

Hijikata (em guilda): a gente dá um jeito. Podem contar comigo!

BankOmari (em guilda): HIHUHUHUHU ! ISSO VAI SER ÉPICO MANO !

* * *

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Você tem certeza?

**Kagome Higurashi:** tenho sim, oras. É um encontro da guilda e eu faço parte dela, até onde me lembro.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Inuyasha vai estar lá.

**Kagome Higurashi:** e você também, não é? Basta mantê-lo longe de mim.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Não acho uma boa ideia.

**Kagome Higurashi:** você nunca acha. Não quer me conhecer pessoalmente? É isso? Olha que eu sei todas as suas senhas pessoais, Sesshoumaru Taisho!

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Vou mudar todas por precaução.

**Kagome Higurashi:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Kagome Higurashi:** para de se preocupar. Preciso de férias. Algumas semanas viajando vão me ajudar.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Depois não diga que não avisei.

* * *

**04/10/2012**

* * *

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Vai mesmo vir?

**Kagome Higurashi:** sim. Já estou pronta... Estou um pouco nervosa.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Por causa do Inuyasha?

**Kagome Higurashi:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Kagome Higurashi:** não.

**Kagome Higurashi:** estou indo. Vai me esperar?

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Sim.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Então se responsabilize por me deixar esperando.

**Kagome Higurashi:** sim, senhor. Até já.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Até.

* * *

**05/10/2012**

* * *

**Inuyasha *redrat***: eu ñ acredito q vc fez isso

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** vc podia ficar com qlqr um

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** mais o Sesshoumaru?

**Inuyasha *redrat***: ele é um sadico cretino!

**Kagome Higurashi:** o quê?

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** eu sabia q tinha coisa errada

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** ele fez td p te manter longe de todos os caras

**Kagome Higurashi:** você está sendo inoportuno, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** eu estou?

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** eu vi vocês dois se beijando ontem a noite

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** todo mundo viu aquela merda

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** agr sou a piada da guilda

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** podia sr qlqr um menos ele

**Inuyasha *redrat*:** ateh o Bankotsu era uma opção melhor

**Kagome Higurashi:** apenas acho que isso não te diz respeito algum.

**Kagome Higurashi:** e o fato de você vir me torrar a paciência com isso só demonstra como eu tive sorte de escolher o irmão certo antes que fosse tarde demais.

_Kagome Higurashi bloqueou Inuyasha *redrat*._

* * *

07/11/2012

* * *

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Dá para atender as minhas ligações?

**Kagome Higurashi:** ...

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Acho que já está na hora de você parar de me ignorar e conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu.

**Kagome Higurashi**: foi só um beijo, Sesshoumaru.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Só um beijo? É isso que foi para você?

**Kagome Higurashi:** ...

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Entendi. Então realmente não tem para que termos essa conversa.

**Kagome Higurashi:** Sesshoumaru...

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Esquece, Kagome.

**Kagome Higurashi:** o que você quer que eu diga?

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Não quero que diga coisa alguma.

**Kagome Higurashi:** que droga, Sesshoumaru! Eu não estou preparada para ser rejeitada por você!

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** O quê? De onde você tirou que... Que inferno, Kagome!

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** ...

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Está no hotel?

**Kagome Higurashi:** Por quê?

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Por que você acha? Quero ter essa conversa com você cara-a-cara.

**Kagome Higurashi:** mas...

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:** Por favor.

**Kagome Higurashi:** ...

**Kagome Higurashi:** ...

**Kagome Higurashi:** estou esperando.

* * *

**08/11/2012**

* * *

**Sangô Otonashi:** Kagome chega junto!

**Sangô Otonashi:** tenho uma fofoca daora para te contar

**Kagome Higurashi**: ...

**Kagome Higurashi:** Sangô, eu estou meio ocupada agora.

**Sangô Otonashi:** e o que diabos pode ser mais importante que a sua melhor amiga?!

**Kagome Higurashi:** ahn.

**Kagome Higurashi:** ...

**Kagome Higurashi**: sabe aquela sua teoria sobre o DeathSword ser um gostosão?

**Sangô Otonashi**: o Sesshoumaru-derruba-calcinhas? sim, lembro até demais

**Kagome Higurashi:** então...

**Kagome Higurashi:** você estava certa.

**Sangô Otonashi:** e como você sabe?

**Kagome Higurashi:** ...

**Sangô Otonashi:** VOCÊ FOI PARA A CAMA COM ELE

**Kagome Higurashi:** ...

**Sangô Otonashi:** OMG

**Sangô Otonashi:** OMFG!

**Sangô Otonashi:** VOCÊ _AINDA_ ESTÁ NA CAMA COM ELE

**Kagome Higurashi:** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Sangô Otonashi:** ok, saquei. ocupada. estou indo. ai caramba. quero detalhes depois. eu to surtando. beijos. fui.

* * *

_**04 de Junho de 2013**_

_**Kagome Higurashi fico noiva de Sesshoumaru Taisho.**_

* * *

Lista de expressões:

_Quest – evento de jogos, comum em RPG's, que consiste basicamente em seguir um padrão invariável de demandas, com fim de receber algo ao final. _

_Level – nível._

_Top level – designa normalmente jogadores, itens ou monstros que estão no nível mais alto permitido no jogo._

_Char/character – personagem ou avatar no jogo. _

_Upar – expressão que deriva de "up", que, no contexto, seria elevar o nível do personagem ou de um item. _

_Power up – receber auxílio de um personagem de nível mais alto. _

_X1 – duelo. _

_Kickar – ato de expulsar algo/alguém. _

_Set – armadura/vestuário completo._

_Tecla – São, normalmente, usadas para comandar a movimentação horizontal do personagem, Sendo A – esquerda, W – frente, S – trás e D – direita. _

_Healer – é o tipo de classe com habilidades direcionadas para cura. _

_Skill – habilidade/poder do personagem. _

_Logar – diz respeito a "log in"._

_Part – grupo de jogadores. _

* * *

Sim, eu sei, essa fanfic é bugada.

Eu sei que você quer me matar por isso.

Mas saiba que essa fanfic idiota deu um trabalho danado e sinta pena de mim. Ai você quase chega a me amar, sim?

UHAUHAA Eu queria testar um formato diferente. Uma história de amor que pudesse ser contada apenas pelo histórico de conversas, sem nenhuma interferência. E, caramba, vocês não sabem como isso é difícil, principalmente porque tem muitas sutilezas e é complicado bagarai.

Enfim, espero que, mesmo assim, você tenha gostado e que não tenha sido uma completa perda de tempo.

Amor sem fim.

Beijos da Ladie


End file.
